It's a Cave of Wonders Alright
by xxRyokoxx
Summary: What if u add another character to the Aladdin gang? What if that character was a genie? Find out what happens in this remake of the classic movie ALADDIN! I don't own anything that has to do with this movie, i only own Alima and some of the plot, ON HOLD
1. Enter: Alima

I finally tricked that horrid master of mine into setting me free. Telling him I could give him more things that he didn't need if he set me free was _the_ best thing I ever did, I mean, if I was still prisoner I wouldn't be here in Agrabah looking around a market, instead I would be stuck in a stuffy old lamp for only Allah knows how long. _Thank you devious brain o'-mine_. But, since yours truly is an all powerful genie I'm not on the run, because said previous master doesn't remember having me.

Like I said, now I'm in a marketplace in the city of Agrabah just looking around when I come across a stand that sells bottles and lamps. They were magnificent! I've never seen such beautiful containers in my life, well… Mine is much nicer than these, but I needed one for just-in-case purposes. As I started to look threw them the vender comes over to me. "Ahh, I see you have a fascinations with these. Here, let me help you. What kind of lamp or bottle are you looking for Miss?"

"I'm looking for a good sized lamp or bottle that is very unique. You wouldn't happen to have something like that would you?"

"Yes, yes of course. I have just the thing," he ducked down behind the counter-thing and up just as quickly as he went down. "Here you are Miss. This is a solid gold lamp with a sapphire encrusted handle. The markings are made in the design of a beautiful Desert Lilly that was made with white gold." I looked at the amazing artistry on the lamp. I don't think I've ever seen such a marvelous lamp in all my life (and that's a _really_ long time).

"How much is it?"

"For you, my dear, I'll give it to you for free as seeing you love it so much." I was overjoyed and surprised to hear that this magnificent lamp was _given_ to me. I thank him and put it in my black hip back that went with my outfit.

My outfit was an emerald green sleeveless shirt that went down to my hips, a pair of puffy pants of the same color, and the traditional Arabian shoes. The black bag wasn't very big and it had a green swirl design on it, and, thanks to magic, it held more than it let on. In it I had my lamp, my decoy lamp, and a large amount of money.

I started to walk around the city when I heard someone crying, so I decided to see who it was. I round a corner in the rundown part of the large city to find a small boy around the age of ten crying rolled up a ball in front of a door. I gasp in horror to see him beat up. "Oh my! Are you alright little one?"

"No, no I'm not! My mom just died and I have nowhere to go! What am I going to do!" he was barely audible but I was able to make out what he said. I sat down beside him pulling him onto my lap while rocking him back and forth calming him down. "Don't worry. I'll help you out as much as I can. In fact, I know somewhere where you can live. Come with me." I stood up gently setting him down and whipping his tears away and held his hand.

He nodded and walked with me. "Thank you. What's your name? Mine's Aladdin."

"I'm Alima and don't you worry I'll make sure we get to the place I was telling you about safely, but you have to close your eyes." I was going to use my magic to get us there and didn't want him to know. He nodded his head and closed his eyes real tight. I snapped my fingers and in a puff of smoke we were in an abandoned building that had a giant hole in the wall that faced the palace which I manage to fix with a large cloth. It also had many pillows and such in it that I had bought days before. "Okay you can open your eyes now." He did so and almost started to cry again.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" I smiled gently at the boy and knelt down next to him.

"Now there's not much I can do, but I can give you a friend. His name is Abu. Now, he's very sneaky and loves to get into trouble but he's also very kind and will stay by your side." Aladdin looked at me questionably. I chuckled, "I want you to close your eyes and think of your favorite animal. Now, tell me… what's your favorite animal?"

"A monkey," he said cheerfully with his eyes still closed. 'A monkey eh? Okay. Here I go.' I swirled my hands around in a circle as a small light illuminated off of them. After the light dimmed down there was a small ball of fuzz in my hands.

"Alright, Aladdin, open your eyes and see what I've got." He did and by the look on his face he was _very _happy. "Aladdin, look at me. This is Abu. He'll be your friend. I want you to take good care of him for me, Okay?"

"Okay. I will."

"Now I must go," I turned to the exit. "Be careful. It's a dangerous world out there." And that was the last time I saw that little boy.

. . . 3 days later. . .

I was minding my own business when I felt a large hand on my shoulder turning me around forcefully. "Give me all your money lady and I won't kill you." Whoever the man was he was huge.

I didn't say anything I just turned around quickly and knocked him out cold like a glass of ice water. "Wow. You must come see the Sultan! He will be pleased with this." I heard from behind. "Why would I go see the Sultan? All I did was knock out a guy that was it."

"You see the Sultan has been looking for a body guard for his daughter, the princess, and you would be perfect," the, what I'm guessing, servant said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's in it for me?" I really wanted to know, like if it was a warm bed, three full meals, you know, like living there. Hey I don't like living in that lamp of mine. I'm an all powerful being and I have to live in a lamp? I don't think so.

"You will be living at the palace, which includes three meals a day and a room to yourself." I had to think about this offer. He's a guy I've never met before just appearing after I knocked a guy out and now he wants me to go to the palace… whatever. I nodded my head and followed him there.

When we got there the Sultan was in his elephant throne looking asleep.

"Sire! Wake up!" the servant said, "I have found u a bodyguard for the princess!"

The Sultan woke with a fright and looked at us both confused for a second. "Ah yes! Thank you!"

The servant left with hast, which left me alone with the sultan. "Now my dear, what's your name?" the sultan asked. I could sense much peace within him.

"My name is Alima, sir." I said bowing in respect to the monarch.

"It is very nice to meet you, Alima," sultan continued**. **"Come, come my dear. Let me give you a tour of the palace." The rather short man got off his throne and started walking off; I followed him.

He, indeed, did give me a tour of the palace. I had no idea it was this large. Our last stop on this _very_ long tour was the princess's room.

"Jasmine, are you in there darling?" The sultan knocked on the door.

"Yes father! You may come in." A small voice came.

We went in and I saw a small girl around Aladdin's age (10) sitting alone on her couch-bed-thing (let's call it a futon).

Jasmine looked up at me, "Who is this father?"

The sultan chuckled lightly, "This, my dear, is your new bodyguard, Alima."

"Hello Alima."

"Hello princess," I bowed in respect to her the same way I did her father earlier. I hear a groan of protest.

"Well I'll leave you two ladies to get acquainted." The sultan left us alone. _Very awkward._

"Please don't bow to me Alima. I _hate_ it when people do that to me! It just reminds me why I don't have any friends." She started to cry. _Two kids in one week; new record._

I went up to Jasmine and pulled her into an embrace. I let her cry on my shoulder until she fell asleep.


	2. A Promise I'll Regret Later

***TIME SKIP ****8 YEARS*******

I was with Jasmine in the Palace's garden laughing at Rajah playing like he was a cub again. Jasmine had defiantly matured over the years, but I think that had something to do with the fact that she had a few friends. For some reason that reminded me of something: _more suitors. Great! _(Note: the sarcasm).

"Jazzy, I just remembered that you have more suitors come. Hehehe," I snickered as she hit me on the arm.

"_Please_ don't remind me!" She fell with much drama onto my lap. I laughed at this, but stopped as I heard a shuffle of feet.

"Presenting Prince Achmed!"

I gave Jasmine a sympathetic look then disappear in a puff of smoke. She was the only one who know my… uh… little secret. I feel bad for her, having to put up with all of those jerks I mean.

I poofed onto the balcony of her room watching as that arrogant prince tried to woo her through my magic cloud of pure awesomeness. I had to laugh at his horrible attempt: he was talking about his wealth and such only ending up hitting one of Jasmine's nerves; he got bit by Rajah on the behind. This made me double over in laughter. The prince shrieked like a little girl and stormed out of the garden with Jasmine and Rajah laughing. The laughter died out as I floated down from my 'perch' and sat next to Jasmine on the fountain.

"Oh man, Jasmine that was funny. I can't believe Rajah did that!" I giggled as Rajah 'smiled' at us with the prince's fabric still in his mouth.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" The sultan yelled as he got too close to Rajah. The tiger got up in his face and surprised the sultan. "Confound it, Rajah!" he looked at the piece of cloth he got form the 'playful' tiger, "So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!"

Jasmine and I giggled silently to each other. "Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah?" Rajah came up to her and allowed her to pet him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" We, including me Jasmine and Rajah, started to laugh until we saw the _very_ angry Sultan; I cleared my throat in order to get rid of the awkwardness between the four of us.

The sultan sighed, "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you…" Jasmine joined him as if he had said it many times before (which he has), "Must be married to a prince." Jasmine got up from her seat, went to the bird cage and took one of the small white birds out.

"By your next birthday," the sultan finished.

"The law is _wrong_," She argued.

The sultan had become frantic, "You've only got three more days!"

"Father, I hate being forced into this," she petted one of the birds, "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Jasmine, it's not only this law," the sultan took the bird from his daughter and put it back in its cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for." The sultan looked at me like he was in distress. _Guess it's my turn to step in._

"I'm sorry Sir, but this isn't my place… I'm more of the 'I'm single for the rest of my life' kind of girl. I'm sorry but I can't help you here." I fled the scene because I knew what was going to happen: The sultan would drag me into all of this, then Jasmine would start to yell and to top it all off Rajah would start to growl at me and try to bite my head off. _Some way to treat the GENIE WHO MADE YOU! _I love that tiger to death, I really do but sometimes he's just a pain in the ass. Anyway, I was _not_ getting into the middle of this one. The sultan will just have to learn to deal with a moody teenage daughter like the rest of the fathers out there. (Honestly, I don't see how they can deal with the mood swings we girls get, and it only gets worse with age. I should know! I'm an immortal being!)

I ended up in the throne room only to run into that demon snake-man Jafar. (**A/N: snake-man… hehe. Can anyone think of a Naruto character?**) The freaky man had a thing for me. It was bluntly obvious that he did. Everyone in Agrabah knew it too.

"Hello there Alima," he purred (horribly failing I might add) "What brings you here this fine afternoon?"

I tried my hardest to hold back a shiver of creepiness. "Hello, Jafar, it's been a while hasn't it?" It was hard for me not to throw up right now. This man just freaked me out way too much. He was up to no good; I can _feel_ it. (**A/n: Like Luke Skywalker with the Force! :D**)

I had to get out of there before he tried to 'bust a move'. Must. Distract. Creepy snake-man! "Look!" I yelled. "It's a thing!" I pointed in the opposite direction from where I was and when he turned it head I ran out of the room.

_Sweet freedom!_ Ran from the spot where I was standing. _Now I've got to find Jasmine. She must be having better luck than me in _some _way. _I finally reached her room only to find her putting on peasant's cloths.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and she knew she was caught. She sighed and sat down on her bed-couch-thing… Futon! "I'm running away, Alima. I can't take much more of this. Palace life isn't for me. I can't stand how people tell me where to go, how to act, and how to dress! I'm sick of it, Alima! Sick of it!"

I could tell that she really wanted to get away from here. I sighed, "Alright, I was never here," I winked at her. "Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled at me and hugged me. "Thank you so much Alima! You don't know how much this means to me!"

I smirked. "Ya, ya don't go all PMS on me."

She nodded and left the room. I sat down on the futon-thing and sighed. _This is a promise I will regret later I'm sure._


	3. Author's Note of Extreme Importants

I know! I know! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOEVER…. I've had school and work to deal with TT_TT but my summer is opening up and I will update (and hopefully finish) this fanfction.

Also, look me up on ! My pen name is JacquelynHeart

I swear on anime and pocky that I will finish this fanfiction!

I love you all!

-May the force be ever in your favor as you live long and prosper

-xxRyokoxx


End file.
